El Invitado no Deseado
by Abel Gregov
Summary: En la noche de Halloween Rei conocerá a alguien que no todo el mundo quiere conocer. Parte del Reto de Halloween de la Pagina Rebeldes Ladys Kou.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

Este es un Reto para Rebeldes Ladys Kou.

* * *

 **EL INVITADO NO DESEADO**

Una sacerdotisa que toda su vida lucho y estudio contra las artes oscuras nunca se preparo para pasar una noche de Halloween.

Es el caso de Rei, la fuerte e introvertida mujer estaba lista para salir con sus amigas Lita y Mina a tomar algo. Las eternas solteronas decidieron darse una oportunidad esa noche y sin ningún disfraz salir a ver qué deparaba esa noche. Pero antes de que ella saliera vestida con una minifalda roja y una blusa blanca el fuego se encendió sorprendiendo a la señora del templo.

Al girar el fugo le mostro que una sombra, algo amenazador, algo aterrador y aun así nuca le mostró su rostro. Asustada trato de ver un poco más, pero el fuego jamás le dio la respuesta. Aun preocupada, decidió ir al encuentro de sus amigas mostrándose lo más tranquila que pudo. Al llegar su castaña amiga noto que estaba preocupada y a pesar de tratar de indagar al Rei no le dio detalle alguno. La velada transcurre sin mayor éxito para ella, pero su amiga logro irse con un rubio que para variar era muy parecido al chico que le rompió el corazón, mientras que Mina hizo lo propio con un joven de platinado cabello diciendo " _Que con este se rompa la racha_ " no sin antes guiñar su ojo a la pelinegra. Como la noche era agradable y tras tomar una última copa, decidió caminar por la costa. En el camino se sintió observada por varias cuadras, por lo que rápidamente dio la vuelta. Unos minutos más tarde salió en su auto que estaba estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras. Se dio cuenta de que esa sensación no termino, incluso en el camino perdió el control una vez por un perro negro que se le cruzo y con una sarta de insultos que asustaría a un demonio continúo rauda a su casa. Al bajar corrió por las escaleras en donde sus cuervos graznaban frenéticos. Se encerró en su casa y trabo la puerta tras de ella apoyándose sobre esta con algo de temor. Nuevamente esa sanción de verse observada la preocupo. Camino hacia uno de los cuartos de oración y tomo una vieja espada que habría sido de su abuelo desenvainándola ante una posible amenaza que no podía precisar de donde venia. Estuvo en alerta unos minutos hasta que su teléfono sonó haciéndola soltar una maldición. Al ver la pantalla vio que era un número privado y aun sin ser su costumbre lo atendió.

\- ¡Hable! – Dice con determinación para no mostrarse afectada.

Del otro lado solo se sentía una respiración. Molesta colgó el teléfono, lo apago y lo dejo en la mesa que tenía a su lado.

\- Esto debe ser una broma… mejor voy a tomar un café…

Se dijo con tranquilidad, pero aun así llevo la espada consigo hasta la cocina. Mientras preparaba su sagrada infusión el teléfono sonó de nuevo y al darse la vuelta estaba en la mesa donde debería estar la espada. Tomo nuevamente el teléfono y al atenderlo la respiración se hizo sentir.

\- ¡Que rayos quieres! – Le grita nerviosa. – ¡Habla maldito cobarde!

Tampoco le respondió, pero esta vez sintió un ruido en el cuarto de al lado. Al no tener otra opción tomo su pluma y trato de transformarse sin tener éxito.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – Cuestiono nerviosa al ver que su pluma no le respondía.

Sin tener la espada ni sus poderes trato de llamar a sus amigas, para su sorpresa el teléfono estaba sin señal. Tomo una escoba que estaba en la esquina del lugar y se dirigió ahora con miedo a lo que la esperaba detrás de la puerta. Al abandonar la cocina la electricidad se corta dejando todo el templo a oscuras.

Sin saber cómo, o más bien sin perder el control, salió al pario con la idea de que la luz de la Luna le algo de iluminación, pero esta vez el astro había desaparecido tras las nubes. Sintió una jadeante respiración en su nuca ante lo cual giro rápidamente golpeando algo. Aun así se sintió atrapada por un par de fuertes manos por el hombro y la cintura que la tenían contra el piso. Intento luchar en vano hasta que la luz regreso quedando encandilada por unos instantes.

Rei se despierta en su cama toda traspirada, asustada y sola con la respiración agitada, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? – Se dice llevando su mano a la cabeza. – Mejor voy a tomar un café…

Al levantarse encontró que el café estaba servido en una taza y la espada de su abuelo en la mesa donde la había dejado, o soñado, ya no estaba segura. Se acerco con cautela a la mesa, y aun a su decidió ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando tomo el café estaba perfecto, casi podría decir que fue el mejor café de su vida. Tras un par de sorbos sintió esa presencia que había sentido anoche y dejo la tasa con cuidado. En un rápido movimiento tomo la espada y giro en dirección a esa presencia. Pero lo que vio le helo la sangre. Con una gran guadaña en su huesosa mano y una capucha negra que completaba su túnica estaba la Muerte delante de ella. Retrocedió varios pasos hasta que choco la pared viéndose vencida y acorralada ante tal visitante.

\- No… no estoy lista aun… – Comenzó a decir tratando de que su vos no se sienta temblorosa.

\- Nadie lo esta pequeña. Es normal temer el momento final. – Dice dejando ver su rostro.

\- ¿Hotaru? – Dice confundida. – ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera?

\- Sabes muy bien que no soy tu amiga, solo tome su forma para que podamos charlar más civilizadamente.

\- No puedes llevarme ahora, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor, ni siquiera… – Trata de finalizar pero no puede.

\- Siempre lo tuviste a tu lado y no quisiste verlo. Primero el aburrido enmascarado que se lo quedo tu amiga, luego ese tal Nicolas, después con ese chico o chica, no te ofendas, sé que no es de este mundo, el de cabello plateado y mal genio. Pero a quien siempre quisiste, incluso en el Reino de la Luna, fue a esa chiquilla loca.

Rei se queda helada ante tal revelación y la mismísima muerte pudo notarlo.

\- Sabes que es así. Casi mueres cuando ella se fue con ese sujeto anoche, era a ti quien querías que llevara a su cama.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No sé quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a decir esas locuras!

En un parpadeo la distancia que las separaba fue nada y Rei pudo sentir su fría respiración en sus labios. Sabía que el frio beso de la muerte estaba cerca y aun así decidió no mostrarse asustada.

\- No pienses que lo sabes todo. No piense que puedes venir aquí con esa psicología barata y tratar de asustarme. Si viniste a llevarme hazlo de una maldita ves. – Dice con determinación que sorprendió a la indeseable visitante.

\- Entonces te daré el beso de la muerte…

\- Espera… podrías al menos… – Responde casi inaudible.

La Muerte retrocedió y en lo que un parpadeo la delicada figura de la Sailor de la Destrucción dio lugar a la persona que quería ver por última vez.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti…

Rei mira a los celestes ojos de esta falsa Mina y a pesar de ser una impostora, de saber que no era en verdad su amiga, la tomo por la cintura y unió lentamente sus labios a los fríos labios de la Muerte. Aun sabiendo que no era ella se permitió disfrutarlos, se permitió saborearlos, se permitió sentir al menos una vez esa necesidad de amarla aunque sea en el final. Una lagrima rodo por su mequilla mientras sentía que sus fuerzas comenzaban a dejarla. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Sintió frio en su cuerpo, sintió como todo se alejaba. Pero esa sensación de sus labios con los de Mina de alguna manera la tranquilizaban.

\- _Adiós mi amor_ …

Pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía. Sentía frio, se sentía mojada y aun así en paz.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Rei…

.

\- ¡Rei…

.

\- ¿Quién…

.

.

Una fuerte luz intermitente molestaba a Rei y un fuerte dolor en su pecho, seguido de mucho frio. Los ojos le dolían y aun así unas lágrimas podían notarse en su mejilla.

\- ¡Rei di algo maldita sea! – Escucho la estridente vos de Mina a su lado.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a una empapada Mina que lloraba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué rayos…

\- Te dije que me dejaras llevarte, pero no, quisiste manejar y no podías… por eso te seguí y cuando vi que tu auto cayo al rio… Tuve mucho miedo… – Rompe en llanto abrazándose a su lado. – ¡Tuve miedo de perderte! – Sus llantos se hicieron más sonoros mientras se hundía en su pecho derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Un dolor punzante hizo que Mina se separe de inmediato y la vos de un médico las saco de su momento.

\- Tiene una costilla fracturada. – Dice tocando al costado constatando. – Pero debe agradecerle a esta señorita que sepa las maniobras de resucitación, porque cuando llegamos usted estaba muerta.

Fue cuando Rei se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, Mina aun tenia la ropa de la salida de la noche anterior y claramente se la veía aun mojada.

\- Mina… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

\- Lo que sea me lo dirás mas tarde, ahora descansa. – Interrumpe la rubia con algo de intranquilidad.

\- No Mina, te lo tengo que decir ahora. – Enfrenta con determinación. – Me di cuenta que siempre estuve enamorada de ti y nunca tuve el valor de decirlo… yo…

\- Yo también. – la interrumpe nuevamente con una sonrisa no menos ruborizada. – Solo que no trates de matarte para darte cuenta de nuevo.

La rubia se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios invadiéndola de una inmensa tranquilidad nuevamente.

\- Ahora descansa. – Le acaricia el rostro. – Tu padre está por llegar y aun no le dije nada a las chicas ni a mi madre. Además. – Dice en su habitual tono. – No estoy en condiciones como para estar a tu lado, tengo que cambiarme, maquillarme, comprar algo lindo… – Enumeraba con sus dedos hasta que la tomo de la mano y la acerco a ella.

\- Solo sigue siendo como eres…

Y con una tierna sonrisa se dan un beso para luego ver como la diosa del amor se retiraba sonrojada.

Cuando quedo sola en la habitación la sacerdotisa miro hacia un rincón y dijo con decisión.

\- Sabía que no era un sueño. – Da un largo suspiro y continúa. – ¿Vienes a terminar tu trabajo?

\- Sabes Rei… Tómalo como un regalo del día de Halloween.

\- ¿Volveré a verte?

\- Eso no lo dudes hermosa, pero… Sera en mucho tiempo…

La Muerte desapareció dejando a una Rei sorprendida y a la vez feliz. Nunca nadie supo lo que paso ni mucho menos que una noche de los muertos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Este fue el Reto para Rebeldes Ladys Kou 100%. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de terminarlo tarde.

Feliz Día de Los Muertos/Halloween

Nos leemos!


End file.
